Throne War
by CheddarFanatic
Summary: The War for the Throne of the Pirate King has just begun. The pieces are on the board , all that's left is to see who will make the first move. D


_**Throne War**_

 **Welcome to the first chapter of the Throne War! In this story , numerous things have happened that differ from canon.**

 **Luffy has a different Devil Fruit. You'll see what it is eventually , but just know that it is to make him strong enough to survive in this World. And also because it is probably one of my favourite Devil Fruits.**

 **Luffy also knows the basics of Haki like in the two year timeskip. What do you think he was doing with Garp all those years. He was developping his Devil Fruit and Haki.**

 **So Luffy will be stronger than usual , but not overpowered.**

 **Also , the sort of protagonist has the Pika Pika no mi , which means that Kizaru will have a different Devil Fruit that is just a tad weaker. Though it is also a very powerful Logia.**

 **So that's pretty much it. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

 **PS: I don't own anything except the idea.**

 _ **Chapter I**_

 _ **Setting the Stage**_

 _Banaro Island_ _…_

" _ZEHAHAHAHA_!" Marshall D Teach let out a furious bellow , the blood pouring from his body as he staggered upwards not impending him in the slightest. He was wheezing for breath as he stood at full height , if a little sideways. " _ZEHAHAHAHA_! Oh, you _are_ strong!"

Banaro Island was in ruins. Even as Blackbeard limped forward, the huge banana rocks crashed to the ground around him. The ground was shaking from the sheer pressure of the falling rocks. The power of the _Yami Yami no mi_ had raised the entire town, leaving the island completely barren. The earth had cracks cutting across the island, while the land was shifting uncertainly. It was like everything was about to collapse.

Everyone who hadn't fled was dead , and if not then they were going to be soon. No one survived a blast like that without at least being on the verge of death. Even Blackbeard's own crew had to take refuge on their raft, in fear of getting caught up in the monstrous duel that had pulverized the entirety of Banaro Island.

"Wow." Jesus Burgess muttered with an awed whistle. "That kid was a warrior!"

Next to him, Doc Q coughed out blood as they approached the battlefield again. "To be expected." the frail man said darkly , coughing up blood once more. "I mean, he _is_ the _No. 2_ …"

Van Augur cocked his rifle as he surveyed the ground with keen eyes. It seemed that their Captain had came out the victor. "Our Captain was fated to win today , it seems."

Blackbeard was still laughing even harder as he limped towards the crater in the ground. It had been a _very_ close fight. He had been caught completely by surprise, and had only just managed to win. His opponent had been incredibly fast, strong and powerful. The _Yami Yami no mi_ hadn't helped as much as Blackbeard would have liked; after all, its powers were ideal against Devil fruit users, particularly Logia, but his opponent was neither which meant that it was useless in that regard.

A victorious smile flashed across the Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates' face as he glared down at the defeated man. He had won, and now he had everything he needed for his plan to succeed. It might have been the blood loss, but Blackbeard was feeling _very very happy_ at the moment.

"Got to admit, I never expected to meet _you_ here," Blackbeard admitted, while the man squirmed weakly. "I was planning on capturing some Supernova or another one of those super rookies and handing their head to the World Government. I even thought about capturing my old commander, if he showed up. But _you_ … well… I just didn't see it coming , honestly."

A black top hat drifted across the ground like tumbleweed. Blackbeard stomped on the hat as he past, splitting the fabric with his foot. "Still…" Blackbeard continued smugly. "You'll do. The Government will make me a _Warlord_ for sure when I hand you in."

With a grunt, Blackbeard grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and heaved him off the floor. If looks could kill , Blackbeard would be dead as the man glared murderously at him.

The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army was barely able to breathe with his shattered ribcage. His long, black jacket had been torn off, his frilled cravat was tattered and his blue shirt was bloodied,. He could barely see , but somehow Sabo's eyes were defiant to the end. His fingers on both hands were broken and mangled.

His metal pipe was lost somewhere in the ruins of the town. Blackbeard just didn't stop laughing as his hands tightened around Sabo's throat and started to squeeze.

Blood swelled in Sabo's throat as he gasped helplessly for air. Sabo had been so excited when he received the order to return to Paradise to supervise his subordinates in a small town. It had seemed such an easy and relaxing job; all he had to do was make sure they did their job correctly and sign some papers. Sabo had been so carefree, right up until the moment he had stopped at a bar on Banaro Island and overheard Blackbeard talking about his former commander. A man named Ace. Sabo didn't know why but he felt as if that name was very important to him. The more Sabo listened, the more enraged he became. For some reason, every word out of Blackbeard's vile mouth caused his body to tremble in rage.

The fight had started and escalated very quickly. Sabo didn't even know why the man's comments had made him so angry. Though it didn't matter. All that mattered was wiping that smug grin off that man's face.

But then he lost , and it had been all for naught. It was sad , really. Fighting for something that he couldn't remember , and now he was going to die for it.

Sabo's vision began to blur. His mind spun madly as he fell out of consciousness, desperate for oxygen. Weird flashes of confused and forgotten memories sparked across his brain. The last thing Sabo saw before he blacked out was his enemy's face; bloated, maniacal and bloodied, his mouth twisted in an insane grin as he laughed.

Strangely, Sabo's last thought was of three brothers, closer than blood, laughing as they shared alcohol together and proclaimed their dreams.

 _I'm so sorry_ , Sabo thought weakly, and then everything went black.

 _A few days later_ _…_

 _Ace stared at what was once Banaro Island , with a scowl. His dark eyes surveyed the destruction from one of the giant rocks that had fallen due to the duel that had taken place here a few days ago._

 _The earth was split in two , with a massive crack down the middle of the island. The town had been absolutely destroyed , the buildings looked as if they had passed thrugh a shredder , smoke rising from them. There was also over numerous cracks along the surface of the ground , probably caused by some powerful technique._

 _All in all , the town , the entire island , had been absolutely destroyed. Luckily enough , the townspeople had been smart enough to get the hell out of the way of the fight and had seeked refuge on the outer rim of Banaro Island._

 _ _So this is the power of the__ _Yami Yami no mi._

 _Blackbeard , the coward that he was , was pretty crafty. He had waited all that time on their ship , waiting , biding his time , until he got what he wanted. And when he saw his prize in the hands of someone else , he didn't even hesitate. He took it , commiting the worse crime one could aboard a pirate ship. He killed a nakama._

 _And he got away with it._

 _ _Not for long.__

 _Ace grit his teeth as he beheld the wreckage._ _ _This is my fault. If only I had been here faster.__ _But it was too late to lament on the past._

 _Jumping down from his vantage point , Ace made his way down to the center of the town. If Blackbeard could do this without fully mastering his fruit , he daren't wonder what he could when he did._

 _On his way down , he could make out the townfolk searching through the wreckage for anything valuable. Most of the women and children were crying , cursing the Gods for letting this happen to them. Some of the men also looked on the brink of giving up , but carried on , knowing that if they did nothing , then the village would never be rebuilt._

 _Just when he was about to leave the Devil Fruit user spotted something that brought up old memories. It was a black and blue top-hat. It lay amongst the wreckage , the fabric was ripped and torn , and it was squashed. The wind suddenly picked up , sending it tumbling towards him._

 _He picked it up , old memories resurfacing._ _ _It can't be , could it?__ _He turned it around , ever so gently , afraid that he would rip it beyond repair._

 _And then he stopped dead in his tracks. He almost let go of it right then and there , but somehow held firm. His eyes were wide in shock , unable to believe what he was seeing._ _He stopped breathing for seconds. Because , etched on that blue and black top-hat , was a name._

 _ _Sabo.__

 _It was simply not possible. Sabo couldn't be alive , could he? After all , they had never found his body. For once in his life , Ace felt truly_ _ _truly__ _happy. His brother was alive!_

 _A lone tear fell from his eye. He afforded himself this one moment of silence , before he set out to sea once more , on the hunt for Teach. H_ _is eyes hardened._

 _For he knew what happened._

 _ _Teach fought Sabo. And Sabo lost.__

 _Teach had commited a great sin. Not only had he killed Thatch , but he now-somehow-took his brother_ _-who he had thought to be dead-_ _aswell. And there was no forgiving that._

 _ _Teach , you are going to pay.__

 _ _Meanwhi_ _le somewhere on the Grand Line_ _…__

''Captain!'' The pirate squealed , breathing heavily as he ran to his captain. In his hands was a scrunched up newspaper.

His captain , a fairly large man with a long beard , looked at him in disinterest , from his seat on the ship. ''What is it? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here.'' Indeed , in front of him was young looking man with spiky , golden blond hair , twin orbs of sapphire and three symetrical whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a simple yellow kimono , decorated by a floral pattern. In his mouth , he chewed on a small twig of wood.

The pirate heaved for breath , his hands on his knees. He took in a deep breath before shoving the newspaper in his captain's face. It read:

 _ _Chief of Staff of the Revlutionnary Army – Captured__

 _ _Execution date – In One Week!__

The captain looked at the page for a few seconds, his eyes widening in realisation. ''I can't believe it!'' He turned to his subordinate , the young man was as shocked as he was. ''Is this real!?'' He shouted.

His subordinate nodded somberly.

''Well I'll be damned. It looks like those marines can actually do something right. But capturing Dragon's Right Hand , that takes some guts.'' He said , stroking his beard with one hand.

''Well I do hate to interrupt this grandiose event , but it is time for me to leave.'' The captain turned his attention back to the young blond man who he'd been talking to previously. The blond had already sat up and was dusting himself down , obviously preparing to leave.

''W-wait!'' The captain sputtered , rising from his chair. ''You can't leave! Not yet!''

The man turned to the long-bearded man , his pupils dangerously turning to slits. ''Oh? I can't?'' He spoke in a sweet tone , it was _too_ sweet to be anything over than dangerous.

The captain nodded frantically. ''Yes! We still have much to talk about , sir.''

The blond then smiled dangerously , showing off teeth. ''I don't think so. Are conversation is over.'' He then began to leave , only to stop when a gun went off. He paused to look at the hole that had been made from the bullet. Turning on his feet , he saw that the captain had taken out a gun , which now had smoke coming out of it.

The bullet had passed straight through him.

The blue eyed man frowned sadly , bringing his palm to his face as he tilted it to the side. ''I _really_ didn't want to hurt you.''

The captain fell on his ass , and crawled to get the hell out of there. The kid had eaten a Logia! A freaking Logia! What was he supposed to do now?

He stopped when he heard a thud to his right. Turning , he let out a scream as he saw the head of his subordinate rolling on the ground , a few feet away from his headless body.

Scrambling to his feet , the large man made a run for it. He could hear the screams of his men as they were cut down one by one.

Making it into the forest he kept on running. Only when he was a safe distance away did he stop to take a breather. He wished he never had.

''Now , now , you _really_ think you can get away?'' He froze when he heard that sweet toned voice. It sent shivers down his spine. Looking up , he saw the young man reading the newspaper that his subordinate had given him , swinging on a branch.

He was now sweating like a pig , fear of death had made it impossible for him to move an inch. ''P-please spare me! I didn't do anything wrong!''

The blond seemed to consider this , if the way his face turned thoughtful was any indication. He set his hand under his chin and crossed his legs. Moments passed and the captain actually thought that he was going to let him go.

''Nah.'' And then his world came crashing down. Tears leaking from his eyes , he took his pistol and did the only thing he _could_ do. He fired.

The bullets didn't even seem to faze the blond as he just kept on reading , despite the numerous holes in the paper.

With a click , the man's fear returned full force. He was out of bullets. A fact that his soon-to-be killer pointed out. ''It seems that you're out of bullets. Not that lucky , are ya?''

The man didn't even bother to answer as he dashed off into the surrounding bushes , his only chance left to survive was to run. Unfortunately for him , the blond was just too fast for him.

In a flash of yellow , the whiskered fellow appeared in front of him , in his hands he held a blade of pure yellow light. The young man grinned , showing his teeth , before he slashed at the man.

'' _Die.''_

The blade of light cut through the man's neck in no problem.

The captain's last thought before he was beheaded was that of he didn't want to die.

And then his head flew off , landing on the grass near his now headless body. It rolled around for a while , before setting itself.

The blond nodded at his handiwork. He had done a good job.

Walking off , the blond reflected back on what the newspaper had said. It seemed that he was finnaly going to come out of hiding.

The pieces were on the board. Now it was only time to see who would make the first move.

 _Let the Throne War begin._


End file.
